


You Belong to Me

by princess_mouse



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe and William experience change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

Gabe was laying on his bed when the call came in. 

He was hungover beyond belief. Last night was another Ryan Ross party. The only difference was Pete was not drinking and some members of The Academy Is weren’t there. Gabe stumbled around getting drunk and trying to figure out where William Beckett was. His evening cut short by Pete’s huge fight with Patrick. Pete was over the top bitchy with his hormones and Patrick pointing it out when he was drunk didn’t help. The conversation escalated into Pete being severely pissed off that Patrick had taken advantage of him when drunk and knocking him up. Gabe then was dragged from the party by an upset Pete back home. Sitting with Pete bawling was hard and he was thankful he was drunk. He was happy he didn’t have to worry about this. 

Gabe groaned and rolled over, reaching for his phone. Right there on the call display was William’s name. He smiled a little, thankful it was not Patrick.  


“Hey Bilvy, what’s up?” 

He heard Will breathing heavily on the other line before he spoke, “Hey Gabe.” 

Gabe sensed something was wrong from how Will sounded. 

“Bilvy what’s wrong? Are you ok?” 

It was obvious Will was crying. Gabe hadn’t heard from him in a few weeks. 

“Can we FaceTime?” Gabe asked. He knew Will might feel better if they could see each other. 

Will’s breathing hitched and he choked out an answer, “Ye-yeah sure.” 

Gabe sent Will a FaceTime request. The minute the screens synced and their faces popped up, Gabe knew something was really wrong. Will looked at Gabe then back down. “Talk to me Bilvy.” 

Will cleared his throat and looked up at the screen, “We need to meet up and talk Gabe.” 

Gabe’s heart sank, “Baby, what’s wrong?” 

“Gabe, this is very important,” Will said looking down again, he was tearing up worse. 

“I-I’m-I am- I am preg-pregnant Gabe,” Will choked out. 

Gabe almost stopped breathing, the bile in his stomach was churning and he felt nauseous. “You’re sure it’s mine?” 

“YES, I AM SURE!” Will snapped. He started to cry harder and Gabe felt like a jerk. 

“Ok, I’m sorry. We can figure this out, Will.” 

Will kept crying. 

Gabe did the only thing he knew how to do, “I am going to drive down in a bit ok?” 

Will shook his head in response. Gabe watched Will lay back on his bed. “Will, get some rest. I’ll be there in the afternoon, ok?”

“Ok. Bye Gabe,” was all Will said as he disconnected the call. 

It all started to sink in for Gabe. William was pregnant. Gabe was going to be a father? 

That nauseous feeling hit Gabe at full force. He launched himself off his bed and ran for the bathroom. He almost didn’t make it to the toilet but he spewed his guts and sat there breathing heavily between heaves. 

His heaves must have woken up Pete because he was standing in the door way with a look of worry plastered on his face.

“Hungover or are you pregnant Saporta?” Pete teased. 

Gabe’s head was spinning a mile a minute. The nausea hit him and he threw up again. 

Pete struggled to lean down beside him. Once he finally got to Gabe’s level he rubbed his hand down Gabe’s back trying to sooth him. 

The vomit continued to come up and Pete knew this couldn’t be morning sickness. 

“You’re hungover as fuck,” Pete laughed lightly.

Gabe was sure his stomach was empty now. Tears started to form in his eyes. He was still breathing heavily. Was he having a panic attack? 

Pete sat quietly with him. He knew Gabe would talk to him when he was ready. 

“I’m going to be a dad Pete,” Gabe said shakily. 

Pete laughed thinking this was all a joke but the look on Gabe’s face told him this was serious. “What do you mean you’re going to be a dad?” 

It was hard not to snap at Pete at that moment but he knew he didn’t know about the conversation he had with Will this morning. 

Gabe ran his hand through his hair before answering, “Bilvy is pregnant….I got him pregnant.” 

“Oh Gabe…” Pete shook his head. “Gabe he’s so young. He must be terrified.” 

Pete was not helping the matter. Gabe knew Will was young. He was six years older then Will was. He also knew that Will lost his virginity to Gabe that one night at Brendon Urie’s party. Did he use a condom? Did Will know he was hormone positive? Would Will want an abortion? When was the party again? How long has it been since that party? 

“You’re thinking a little too hard Gabe,” Pete said sympathetically. 

Gabe sat there numb till his mind shut off. 

***

Gabe dropped Pete off at his house on the way out of the city. They had spent most of the morning talking and eating. Pete would eat anything in his pregnant state. Gabe wondered if Will was craving anything yet. Hopefully he wasn’t going to be as gross as Pete – jam is good but not on everything you eat including pickles. 

The drive was long. The weather was crappy. It rained the whole drive. Nothing said commitment to a situation like driving four hours in the pouring rain. Gabe listened to Panic At The Disco’s new album while trying to keep his head clear. He wanted to call his dad, he wanted to cry and tell him he needed him right now. He wanted to tell someone other than Pete, who he made swear he would not tell a soul before letting him out of the car. He trusted Pete though. Pete knew all about lost trust through his pregnancy. The drive was a good time to think.

Gabe’s overactive brain kept asking all what ifs. What if Will was terrified like Pete said? What if he didn’t want Gabe to help out? What if Gabe wanted the baby and Will didn’t? What if Will had complications? What if Gabe wasn’t the father? What if they can’t agree on what to do? What if? Then he realized there was a hundred what ifs he was thinking of. The only answers he was going to get was the ones they would make together, William and him.

Should he get married? Would he marry Bilvy? Would Billvy say yes to marriage? Is marriage only on his mind because there is a baby involved? Is he only thinking of doing the right thing because he was raised to be a respectful and traditional man? 

Gabe couldn’t take it. His brain was on fire with questions. 

Would the baby look like him? What if they have a girl? How would two men raise a girl? Wait how would two men in bands raise a baby? Does a nanny get hired to go on tour when you have a small baby? Does one of the grandparents take care of the baby if you’re out of country and touring? Would either of them be willing to quit their band to raise this baby? Would the record label even keep them if they needed time off to take care of the baby?

Gabe cranked up the stereo. He needed to drown out all these thoughts. 

Would Will let him raise this baby with Jewish traditions? What if he said no? Would his father forgive him for not raising his son in a traditional way? What were Will’s customs? Did he celebrate any special holidays or traditions outside the norm? Was Will religious? Would Will ever consider Judaism for Gabe? 

Now it was getting out of hand and Gabe was tearing up again. All the hypothetical stuff was making Gabe feel anxious. He needed to call his dad. 

He fumbled to get the phone on speaker phone. The phone rang out in the car, Gabe was tearing up really bad now. Why wasn’t his dad answering? 

“Hello?” 

Gabe was about to break down as he drove down the highway, “Papi, I screwed up.” 

It took a moment for Diego to figure out which son was calling. He felt his heart become heavy. He hated for either of his sons to feel pain. “Gabe? What’s wrong? Where are you?”  


It took a moment for Gabe to get his breathing in order, he was back to his hyperventilating state, “I’m driving to Chicago right now, Papi. I- I got-I am going to see William. I’m so- sorry Papi. I didn’t mean to bring dishonor to you or our family. I-I’m-sor-sorry.” 

Diego tried a different approach, he knew that Gabe was not in the right mind set and was shutting down. “Listen to me Gabe, whatever you’ve done I’ll always support you.”

“Dad, I’m…I’m having a baby with William.” 

Diego was silent. Did he hear his son correctly? Gabe was pregnant? No he couldn’t be – he was not hormone positive. “Ok, Gabe I know this is scary but how far along are you?”

Gabe stopped crying when he heard what his dad said, “Papi, I’m not pregnant….William is!” 

Diego felt a surge of relief that Gabe wasn’t the pregnant one. He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. “Gabe, listen to me. You need to be patient with William if he’s pregnant. Do you know how far along he is?”

“I don’t know Papi. He called me today. It’s been a few weeks maybe?” 

“Whatever you do, don’t fight with him over the choice he makes. It’s his right to choose what he wants to do.” 

Gabe regretted calling his dad now. He knew this would turn into a possible lecture. He sighed, “I promise I’ll let Will make his own choices. I hope he’ll consider me in them.” 

Diego knew Gabe was speaking from his heart. He knew he raised a decent boy. They said their goodbyes and Gabe was back to his thoughts. 

***

William was severely uncomfortable. He didn’t know if he was going to puke or cry himself into non-existence. He’d just returned from touring with The Academy Is and even though he was having a break from the band for a little bit to sort out this pregnancy, it was taking a toll on him emotionally. Will ran his hand over his stomach. His emotions were mixed about this baby – did he want to have a baby at twenty? Gabe was twenty-six. That was a six year difference between them. Would Gabe be willing to take on responsibility if Will wanted to tour? 

Will rolled onto his side. He was feeling tired. He pulled a pillow into his stomach so he could find some comfort. All Will wanted was Gabe to get there. He felt like that would make everything better. He wanted Gabe to tell him what to do. The nauseous feeling in his stomach was acting up again and he knew he couldn’t avoid it. This tiny human was wrecking his body already. 

“If you can hear me in there, please stop making me sick,” Will begged. 

Of course there was no answer or feeling to be felt. His hand ran over his stomach again. He could feel where his flat stomach was starting to extend from his hips. He avoided going to a doctor. Being on tour didn’t seem to help him make an appointment either. Calling Gabe was also not top priority until he got back to his house. When was Brendon’s party? Two months ago? Three? He couldn’t remember. Touring made life a blur. He really needed to make an appointment to see a doctor. Gabe could go with him. It’d be easier right?

Will was going to be sick. He rolled off his bed and walked into his adjoining bathroom, he looked like he felt. He threw up in the sink. All that came up was stomach acid but still it gave him an upset feeling. Will was not good at throwing up. Gabe was one of the few people who could handle Will at his drunkest, he would get worked up really bad in the bathroom that he was going to be sick, and Gabe knew how to keep him calm and walk him through it. He’d rub his hand up his back or the side of his arms, he’d hold his hair back, he’d coo sweet nothings in his ears and somehow Will always survived. When the morning sickness had started on tour Sisky was not pleasant to be around. He was snide and cocky. He kept reminding Will that Gabe was a little too old for him, and that the best solution to his pregnancy was to get it taken care of and not tell Gabe. 

In Will’s defense an abortion was the easiest solution to this problem. The only problem was he didn’t think it fair to not tell Gabe what was going on. He also didn’t want to end the life Gabe and he had created. He was already embarrassed enough that he got pregnant first time having sex. He didn’t even know he was hormone positive. His hand instinctively returned to his stomach. How could you love something that was hardly there? How could you already feel loss just thinking about losing that being?

He looked in the mirror. It wasn’t completely obvious that he was pregnant but Will could tell that his stomach had grown a bit. His pants felt snug now. How far into this was he? He breathed heavily and felt the emotions stinging like mean words. “I love you already,” Will whispered to his stomach. 

Will walked back to bed and decided he needed to try and sleep before Gabe got there. He was exhausted and Gabe was right he needed to get some rest. He quickly texted Gabe and curled back up into bed. 

Hey Gabey. The gate code changed it’s 2602. You know where the key is. Wake me if I’m asleep :)

***

Gabe was getting close to Will’s house. He hoped Will would be asleep so he could slip into bed and hold him. Their relationship was somewhat complicated. They toured a lot together so that was how they ended up meeting and falling for each other. Will had made Gabe promise him that he would respect his wishes of losing his virginity when the time was right. Of course Gabe respected that seeing as he was quite a bit older then Will. They ended up on different tours after Brendon’s party. It was hard for both of them because it took time away from each other and when Gabe was awake Will would be asleep across the world. Gabe hated missing him. He hated being apart. 

His mind wandered back to the night he had first had sex with Will. They were at Brendon’s party, which was how it started. They were dancing together, both lightly buzzed. Will was being flirty and whispering dirty things into Gabe’s ear as they grinded into each other. Gabe’s hands ghosting over Will’s hips and ass. There was passion and comfort between them. They’d spent many nights touring and sneaking off to one of their buses to kiss and fumble through foreplay-never quite ready to take the plunge. That night though Will said it, “Gabe, I’m ready.” He froze in the moment realizing Will was offering him the one thing he desired to do with him. He’d waited four months for this. He had no regrets about waiting for Will to be ready. It made the moment so much more worth it. They were stuck at Brendon’s house with no cars to take them back but Brendon generously offered Gabe his guest room for a more private night. Brendon obviously knew what was up but smiled and said their secret was safe with him. Gabe was gentle. He was slow. He was loving and compassionate of what Will needed. He knew Will wasn’t into it when they got started but he eased his way slowly in and out till Will was comfortable and was enjoying himself. For Gabe this wasn’t sex – not the sex he usually had. Gabe was used to quick and easy sex, get off then get out. With Will it wasn’t about that, it wasn’t like that. It was making love. It was the wait, the slowness, the connection of two people. One experienced, one new to sex. They lay together in the afterglow of what they did together. They fell asleep together and the next morning they woke up to each other. Gabe assured Will the pain would fade in time and that he’d get used to it. They stayed in bed and cuddled each other. They were both happy and when they left they left together. Then Will was called back onto tour and Gabe was told they wouldn’t need Cobra Starship this time around. It hurt Gabe that his band wasn’t wanted for this tour but he knew Will would return to him. That is how love worked. If you love something let it go, if it returns it loves you. Gabe knew this wasn’t a fling. Will knew this wasn’t a fling. 

They had made love. They created a life out of that love and moment they shared. Gabe hoped that Will would feel the same way. That he would see this baby in that way.  


Gabe could see Will’s house now. He pulled up the drive and to the gate. He punched in the code and was on his way up to the house in no time. He got held up at the door fighting with that stupid little rock Will had hidden in a plant pot with the key in it. He finally jiggled the key loose from its hiding place and let himself into the house. He loved Will’s house. It was all white and clean looking. For a twenty year old his house looked like it’d pass a military inspection. Will had no pets or things to make a mess. Gabe kicked off his runners into the closet and snuck up the stairs quietly. He knew Will would be asleep and wanted to let him sleep. 

Once he reached the top of the stairs he walked down the hall a bit to Will’s room. The door was open and the dim light in the room meant he was asleep. Gabe snuck in and saw Will cuddled up on his side hugging a pillow. His long hair flowing at the side of his face. He looked so peaceful. Gabe walked around the bed and pulled back the covers. He slipped under the sheets and comforter and pulled Will close into himself. Will stirred a bit but stayed asleep on his side. Gabe ran his hand down Will’s bare arm, his skin was soft and velvety. He wanted to run his hand over Will’s tummy but knew that would be pushing it. Gabe snaked his arms around Will and held him close. His planted a kiss on the back of Will’s head and buried his face into his long hair. It didn’t occur to Gabe how much he had missed Will over these past few weeks. 

Will’s fingers interlocked with Gabe’s hand and drew his hand down to his stomach. They stayed like that for a long time. Will slept peacefully while Gabe lay awake. He couldn’t sleep, he was looking at his angel and didn’t want to close his eyes. Will rolled onto his back an hour after Gabe had got to his house. His eyes were squinting at Gabe trying to open them. His usual smile broke across his face and he looked happy to see him. Gabe leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. Will returned the kiss. They looked at each other. No one talked, not yet. “Hey you,” Gabe whispered. 

Will took Gabe’s hand and rested it on his tiny bump of a stomach. “Hey, welcome home.” 

Gabe couldn’t help but smile at Will. His hand moved across his skin gently, taking in the changes he felt. Will’s stomach was not as flat as the last time they saw each other. This was real. They were having a baby. 

“I like the souvenir,” Gabe teased lightly. 

Will smiled big at Gabe, “I am happy you like it.” 

“Listen Will, I really want to have this baby with you. I also support your choice if you don’t feel the same way. I'm saying this because I love you.” 

Will smiled up at Gabe then gently pressed his lips onto Gabe’s. The kiss was full of love and passion. The yearning to be connected to each other fulfilled. “I want us to do this together,” Will said sweetly. 

***

The first doctor’s appointment was intense. Will and Gabe were both shocked and amazed. The doctor confirmed they were close to four months pregnant. Will’s stomach was going to pop at any time which meant there wouldn’t be much to hide. They saw the baby and heard its heart beat on the ultrasound. It was an emotional day. Gabe was tearing up even. He was going to be a daddy. 

“Are you ok with not knowing the gender of the baby?” Will asked as they drove home.

Gabe continued to focus on the road but thought it over. They had five more months. Could he wait that long? “If I can’t wait can I find out?” 

Will laughed lightly, “Long as you keep it secret from me, yes you can know.” 

Gabe’s free hand reached out and grabbed Will’s. He wanted to put a ring on Will’s finger someday soon. 

These past two weeks had gone by amazingly. Gabe didn’t intend to go home anytime soon. Will felt at ease having Gabe at home with him. They were starting to discuss names even. 

Once they got home it was time to make supper. Gabe was the best cook. Whatever Will craved Gabe would make it or learn to make it. Tonight was going to be taco night. Will sat in the living room strumming away on his guitar as Gabe cooked. 

Their peace was disturbed by Gabe’s phone ringing. It was Pete. 

“Hey Pete,” Gabe started before he was cut off. 

“Gabe, I need to stay at your house.” 

Gabe walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to sit down. Will looked up with concern. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

Pete was crying and yelling into the phone, “Patrick and I had a fight….he told me I was having a boy. I didn’t want to know.” 

Gabe didn’t know what else to say but yes to Pete. He would have done the same for Will if he was in this situation with anyone else. “I’m staying out here with Will so feel free to use my house. Keep it clean and don’t let Hemingway ruin my house.” 

Will was curious as to what was going on. 

Pete was upset beyond repair in Gabe’s opinion. What else could he say? 

“He was pushing me around. Taunting me because I couldn’t have fun and saying that I was the reason we couldn’t tour. I told him to stop and that I was sick of him treating me like shit. Then he said he hated me and our son. That he wished he wouldn’t have got me pregnant….that it was easy because I was such a slut.” Pete’s feelings must have been really hurt to put up with Patrick this long and finally leaving in his seventh month of pregnancy. The scary part being he was now alone. 

Gabe didn’t know what he should say to him besides he was sorry and to take over his house as long as he needed. “Text me or call if you need to talk ok? We’ll even come back for a bit if you need us ok, Pete?” 

Pete sniffled and said his thank yous and goodbyes. 

Will looked at Gabe with a look of sadness, “What happened between Pete and Patrick?”

Gabe ran his fingers through his hair then looked up at Will, “Patrick was picking on Pete again, taunting him by saying it was Pete’s fault they couldn’t tour, and that he was ruining all their fun. He told Pete he hated him and their son. He ruined the surprise for Pete. Called him a slut and knowing Patrick he said some other cruel things. He’s going to stay at my house for now.” 

Will got up from the couch and walked over to Gabe. He plopped himself down on Gabe’s lap and kissed his cheek sweetly. “You’re a good person Gabe. This is why you will make such a great daddy to our little one.” 

“I hope you don’t mind me suggesting we could stay with him, I know we have stuff set up here.”  
Will cuddled into Gabe, “We’re all the way out in the middle of nowhere. Not close to any of our friends. We can move if we want too. It’s not just me or we it’s all of us.”  


Gabe hugged Will close to him. “How did I get so lucky to get you?” Gabe asked sweetly. 

***

They drove back to Gabe’s house. Pete had called them and begged for them to be with him. Gabe felt bad asking Will to do this but he packed up his bags and told Gabe this is what friends do. 

“We’ll be his support system,” Will explained lightly during the drive. 

Gabe shook his head in agreeance. He knew Will would do anything for anyone. 

They had made it a week and a half before Pete called saying he couldn’t be alone. The texts Patrick was sending him was getting to him and he was starting to get depressed. It was really the fact that he was being honest that his brain was swimming with suicidal thoughts that brought them home. Will and Gabe knew that Pete had to stop taking his medication for this pregnancy. It didn’t help that Patrick was being a bully. 

Gabe noticed how big Pete had gotten. Was he really only having one baby? 

Will of course was so happy to see Pete and the whole time they compared how big each of them was. Will’s belly was starting to pop and he showed a lot more. That skinny frame, those razor sharp hips now showing a baby bump. Gabe loved watching Will grow. 

Pete of course wouldn’t stop apologizing for calling them. Gabe kept telling him it was ok and that they would stay till the baby was born if he still wasn’t ready to go back home.

***

“Harder,” Will breathed. He was losing it. 

Gabe pushed into Will’s body at a bone breaking pace. Will’s hormones were making him really horny lately. It was awesome but at the same time Gabe was getting a little wore out. They’d had sex at least twelve times this week. 

Will threw his head back, fists clenching the bedsheets, and moaning loudly. “I’m really close Gabey.” 

The pace quickened even more, Will moaned even louder before he released himself. Gabe wasn’t far behind him soon finishing inside Will. 

***

The baby was now six months along. The ultrasound revealed tiny hands, and tiny feet. The sound of a strong heartbeat rang out in the room. 

Gabe was smiling uncontrollably and Will was tearing up. They couldn’t believe how beautiful the baby was already. The 3D ultrasound was the coolest thing. The little face was visible too. 

“It looks like you, Gabe,” Will said tearfully. He felt a surge of happiness. 

Gabe took his hand and kissed it. 

“Do you want to know the gender?” The doctor asked. 

Will shook his head no but looked over at Gabe, “If you want to know you can. Just don’t tell me.” 

“I’ll wait. What’s three months?” Gabe said smiling wide before he kissed Will on the cheek. 

***

They awoke to Pete screaming. Gabe struggled out of bed first and ran down the hall to the guest bedroom. Pete was sitting on the floor gripping his stomach. 

“It’s time,” Pete huffed. 

Gabe asked Will if he wanted to come to the hospital with them. Pete begged for them to both be there with him. 

Pete was prepped and in surgery right away. Gabe and Will stood with him while the baby was being removed. Will cooed sweetly, reassuring Pete he was going to be ok. He would meet his little boy soon. Gabe held his hand and stayed silent. In three months they’d be here doing this. 

When the cry rang out the room went silent. Beau came into the world at a beautiful six pounds and four ounces. Once Pete was in recovery and could see him his world had changed. He was so happy. Gabe and Will couldn’t help but feel excited for Pete and Beau. They felt excitement for their own baby. 

Patrick soon dragged himself down to the hospital. Gabe warned him before he even entered the room that if he couldn’t be civil and kind to Pete he’d kick his ass outside the hospital. 

Pete took the high road and handed Beau over to Patrick. Not a word was said and no mention about the cruel words Patrick had inflicted on Pete. 

Gabe knew they would sort this out on their own. 

Patrick asked Pete to come home with him. While he was away Patrick had made the baby’s nursery in hopes that Pete would come back. 

To everyone’s surprise Pete and Patrick managed to work through the issues they had. They were doing well. It was really because of Beau. He brought out the good in the two. It forced them to work through their problems because they agreed not to fight in front of their child. 

They came to visit at Christmas time with Beau. They all spent a day celebrating Christmas together. It was nice to be surrounded by friends in New Jersey. 

***

Gabe had asked Will about Hanukkah – he was very open minded about celebrating both Hanukkah and Christmas as a family. 

Gabe’s family opened their arms to Will and included him in a lot of the Hanukkah traditions. Will loved being around Gabe’s dad. He didn’t know if it was because Gabe’s dad reminded him of his own father or it was the air of pleasantness and love he felt in the home. 

“What are you hoping to have?” Diego asked pointing to Will’s belly. 

Gabe ran his hand over Will’s belly which was now very big. “I want either a girl or a boy. I don’t really care.” 

Gabe scoffed, his smile big across his face, “We both know we want a boy.” 

Will laughed at Gabe’s comment, “You don’t want a little girl because she’ll have you wrapped around her little finger. She’ll be your little princess.” 

“All lies I assure you dad,” Gabe said defensively before planting a kiss on the side of Will’s face. 

Diego smiled at them, he could see a love and happiness between them. “I am happy for you boys. I hope this is the beginning of many Hanukkah’s to come.” With that Diego pulled them in for a hug. 

For Gabe Christmas at Will’s parents was very different. They sat around in the living room. Will’s mother would not let anyone help in the kitchen, Will’s dad was asking a thousand questions, and his siblings were staring at him like he was a murderer. 

“So what is your plan?” That was his dad’s big burning question. 

Will cleared his throat and looked over at Gabe reassuringly. “Dad, we are going to continue to work on albums and tour. The baby will be with one of us between shows. We’ll make it work.” 

Bill Sr. gave his most condescending smile. He loved his son and he supported everything he did but he didn’t think they understood what responsibility was coming their way. “Will, Gabe, I am not trying to sound unsupportive here but you need to realize you’re having a baby. That baby is going to require more than being handed back and forth between the two of you as you perform and make albums.” 

Will never in his life had wanted to yell at his father. This was the man that loved and supported him. He was one of the favorites. He was the oldest. Will didn’t understand why they were under the microscope. They had a home, they had money, they were happy together and they had jobs. 

“Dad, we know what we are doing,” Will said in a frustrated tone. Gabe linked his hand with Will’s trying to ease away the tension. 

“I don’t think you do William. You’re going to get a pretty rude awakening when the partying is over.” 

Gabe felt awkward, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. “Mr. Beckett I can promise you we are thinking more than where our careers go. We have a room prepared. We have all our clothes and essential baby supplies. We are in a birth and parenting class and have a birth plan. We also have four months guaranteed off before we tour in the summer.” 

Bill Sr. didn’t know what else he could say to them. He knew the only thing he could do was hope they would be grown up enough to raise this baby right. He couldn’t imagine his twenty year old having a baby. He on the other hand could tell that Gabe was ready to have a baby. He was older and he seemed to be more mature for his age. He must have come from a good family to have such a strong head on his shoulders. The compassion and love he showed towards his son was reassuring and he knew he wouldn’t pick anyone else as a boyfriend for his son. 

“I wish you both the best. I hope it works out how you planned,” that was all Bill Sr. said on the subject. 

They didn’t stay too late and ended up driving home Christmas night. 

Gabe noticed Will was in a bad mood. It was obviously his dad’s words. 

“You’re thinking really loud over there Bilvy,” Gabe said sweetly. 

Will shifted in the car seat a bit. Obviously trying to get comfortable. “I hate that he thinks I won’t be able to do this.” 

Gabe’s hand instinctively reached for Will’s, he squeezed his hand gently. 

“You are going to make such an amazing daddy Will. I know we can make it work with touring,” Gabe’s voice was calm as could be. 

“The baby is kicking up a storm hearing your voice,” Will’s voice had softened when he spoke. 

Gabe loved that the baby was so active. He loved singing to it and it kicking a beat back to him. Will said it was the weirdest feeling after it always being so motionless. The day it started to move Will dropped a coffee cup in the kitchen. It had freaked him but now it was exciting to know their little creation was trying to make itself known to its parents.

***

January was full of moving. They made permanent residence at Gabe’s home. Will basically looked pretty and unpacked stuff. He was too pregnant to bend up and down. Too pregnant to lift heavy boxes. Will was also suffering greatly from swollen ankles. Gabe loved coming to his rescue and massaging his feet. 

The upside being it turned Will on. 

When they hugged there was a small struggle to be close due to the baby between them. In a few weeks they’d be holding that baby. 

Will sat on the couch unpacking records from a box, Gabe was working on another box full of DVDs. A few of their friends had come over to help. Ryan and Brendon spent more time rubbing Will’s tummy for good luck – which was getting old and on Will’s nerves fast. Patrick was helping in the kitchen with Joe and Andy. Pete sat in the living room visiting with everyone as he rocked Beau in his arms. He had colic and was upset. Only Pete seemed to be able to sooth baby Beau when he was colicky. As for Sisky and Ryland they were pulling furniture to the basement to create a hangout space downstairs. 

“Is it hard losing the baby weight?” Will asked Pete who was still humming away a song to Beau. 

He looked up from the fussing baby for a moment to answer him, “It’s hard but it’s only been a few weeks. You need to recover the surgery first.”

Will was starting to feel worried about the surgery. He knew how it was going to happen but having his body cut open scared him. 

“And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies, and all the lovers with no time for me, and all of the mothers raised their babies, to stay away from me,” Pete sang quietly to Bronx. The baby seemed to relax a bit more. Pete smiled down at him cooing sweetly about how much he loved him before he sang more to him. 

Gabe had never heard that song before but he knew Pete was trying his best to make this situation work. Patrick was on his wits end since the baby was colicky and wouldn’t stop crying. Pete was used to not being able to sleep so he was good at being up with the baby. Patrick on the other hand was not so good with it. He was exhausted. He was cranky.  


Pete stood up and walked around the room a bit while he sang to Beau. Will noticed how Pete still had some of his roundness from pregnancy. He looked like he was four months pregnant still. Pete was always very concerned about how he looked but somehow fatherhood had made that fade. He looked healthy even with the obvious weight he couldn’t hide. Will hoped he would be able to accept that. 

“Bilvy, you look beautiful,” Gabe said as he got up from the floor. He walked over to the couch and locked lips with Will. They shared a kiss before Brendon started awing over them. 

Will blushed. He was feeling all bubbly inside. He was happy. Being surrounded by friend and his new little family was making him feel amazing.

Gabe left the room to go get another box. Ryan finally spoke up for the first time in a long time, “I can’t wait to meet my baby.”

Will didn’t think he heard him right, “You’re pregnant?”

Ryan looked over at Brendon who was following Pete around the big living room. He was after the baby. 

“We found out yesterday,” Ryan said quietly. He looked perplexed. 

Will turned and pulled Ryan into a hug. Ryan hugged him back awkwardly. Their moment was broken by a bubbling hyper Brendon plopping down on the couch beside them. 

“What’s going on?” His face both happy and beaming. 

Will reached out his hand over Ryan’s shoulder and offered his congratulations to the boys. They were the last two they thought would get pregnant together.

-Later that night –

Everyone had left after the huge moving party was over. Gabe and Will were left with a finished home. Will was lying in bed when Gabe came into the bedroom. He was ready to snuggle up with his boyfriend. He crawled into bed beside Will who was reading a baby book. Once Gabe was situated Will folded the corner of the page down and put the book on the night stand. “Hey baby,” Gabe said lovingly as he kissed Will’s cheek. 

Will smiled at him before snuggling down into Gabe’s chest. 

“Ryan is pregnant,” Will said in a sympathetic tone. 

This was news to Gabe. “When did you find this out?”

Will adjusted himself a bit, and Gabe’s hand instinctively went to touch his belly. Rubbing circles on the smooth skin. The baby gave a small push of its foot to greet its daddy before calming down. 

“Ryan told me when we were unpacking the living room. He’s only eight weeks but doesn’t want anyone to know yet.” 

Gabe continued to run his hand down Will’s tummy, “I can’t imagine Brendon as a father….who knew Brendon was the one topping in that relationship.” 

Will laughed before going into defense mode of their friends, “Hey, you don’t know if they alternate or not. Maybe Ryan was the only one who could get pregnant.”  


“You don’t think they planned this do you?”

Will rolled his eyes, “I think with the timing of Pete and Patrick’s mistake and our little mistake too, they are smarter than that. They would have planned it. Ryan is older like Pete is older than Patrick. Brendon has lot of experience with kids since he grew up Mormon. They’ll be fine.” 

Gabe snuggled his face into Will’s hair, taking in all the smells of his shampoo and cologne. “I’m just saying they are a very young couple and I hope they make it through this.”

“I’m young you know…” Will said slightly offended. 

Gabe grunted in response, voice strong and reassuring, “You’re more mature, Will. You also have a great support system for this pregnancy. Ryan has daddy issues and body issues, and Brendon is immature and his parents won’t approve of his choices in a companion or that baby. There is a lot going against them already.” 

“Then we have to be there for them if they need us, like we were there for Pete,” Will said before he drifted off into dream land. 

***

February was cold. The coldest month yet. Will didn’t want to venture outside at all. As of February 11th Will turned twenty one. Gabe through him a party. All their friends came to visit. Ryan was there with Brendon looking a little more pregnant then he did in January. Sisky was hiding in the basement being anti-social with Ryland. Pete was not on talking terms with Patrick at the moment so it was him and Beau – points to Pete for getting noise cancelling headphones for the baby. Joe and Andy were playing drinking games in the kitchen. There was numerous other band members running around the house. Gabe stayed sober. He promised Will if he couldn’t drink he wouldn’t. The night went well. 

Will was spoiled with both gifts for him for when he was past his pregnancy and could indulge in all the bad things. And also lots of little onesies of all his favorite bands. He loved that his friends were with him. He loved that Gabe would not party without him. 

Valentine’s Day snuck up three days later. Will was too pregnant now for his own good. Only two more weeks till this baby was born. Gabe had to help him get up whenever he sat down now. His desire to keep going into the baby room was more and more. He wanted to put those little band onesies on the baby already. Gabe had ordered in Chinese food and made the dessert. They spent a quiet evening at home watching movies. 

Will and Gabe didn’t give each other gifts. Their greatest gift would arrive in a few weeks. 

***

Will was playing guitar in the living room when it happened. The first contraction hit him with a lot of force.  
“Gabe, don’t be alarmed but I think we’re going into labor,” Will yelled from the living room. 

Gabe heard the word labor and ran down the stairs as fast as possible. This could be it. This could be the day. Wait the baby was a few days early! 

Gabe ran into the living room only to see a very pain stricken Will. 

“Hey baby, breath with me ok,” Gabe said as he parked himself between Will’s legs on the floor. He took his hands and breathed in heavily. Will took the hint and breathed in with him. The pain started to go down and Will didn’t feel like his body was in a vice anymore. 

“I think that is the worst thing I’ve ever experienced,” Will huffed. 

Gabe looked at him sadly, “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry I got you pregnant.” 

Will started to cry, “Gabey thank you.” 

They only stayed at the house an hour before heading to the hospital. Gabe knew Will was going to be anxious when they got to the hospital. 

Once they got there Will was prepped. Gabe was getting prepped too. 

Will looked more at ease on the drugs when he was laying in his hospital bed. Gabe was in his scrubs ready on the call of the doctor. “You ready Bilvy?” 

Will smiled weakly at Gabe, “I think so.” 

With that the doctor came in to tell them it was time to bring a baby into the world. 

The doctor explained to Will there would be a slight pressure and if the urge to sleep was normal. 

“How you doing baby?” 

Will felt tired, “I’m ok Gabey, tired.” 

“The doctor said you’d feel tired.” 

Will felt so tired. The last thing he remembered was seeing Gabe’s face smiling at him. 

***

Gabe was smitten already. He sat in the chair next to Will’s bed. Gabe rocked the tiny little being in his arms. He couldn’t take his eyes off his baby.  
Will shifted in the hospital bed. It’d been about eight hours since the baby was born. His eyes opened and he felt horrible. 

“Hey Bilvy,” Gabe whispered. 

Will looked over and smiled, “Is that our baby?”

“Yes, I hope you are ready to meet her.” Gabe was beaming from ear to ear.

Will felt his heart flutter, her? 

Gabe shifted to hand the baby over to Will. He looked nervous before the baby was placed in his arms. The moment he looked down he knew he would never look at anyone the same way every again. He was in love. 

“Hey baby girl, I’m your daddy,” Will cooed. 

Gabe felt tears welling up in his eyes. This was the moment he wanted to remember forever. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of Will and his daughter. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Will said as he wiped away a few tears with his free hand. 

Gabe sat on the side of Will’s bed, “I know, I can’t stop looking at her. We made such a beautiful baby.” 

Gabe leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Will’s forehead. 

Later in the day Gabe sent out the text:

Hey Everyone,  
At 6:48 pm February 25 our daughter Isla Abigail Saporta-Beckett arrived. Five pounds, three ounces. Will and Isla are doing well. We hope to see you all soon! Xox Gabriel, William, and Isla. 

***

Everyone thought baby Isla was beautiful. Pete was deemed God Father of the baby. Will’s family came to visit but it was short. It seemed there was too much to say about parenting for their liking. Diego was so excited about being a grandpa. He brought wisdom and advice to his son and Will. 

Will was natural at parenting. His instincts were pure and fluid. Gabe had to work a little harder to be as natural as Will seemed to be. He loved being a dad. Will talked in low tones and loving advances where Gabe was more the silly parent who was always trying to make the baby laugh or smile. 

“Is she asleep?” Will whispered as he sat down on the bed.

Gabe looked over at the playpen on his side of the bed, “She’s out.” 

“Thanks for getting her down, I needed some me time,” Will babbled feeling slightly guilty he was asking for time to himself. It was just a bubble bath but Gabe knew he was on parent mode and had neglected himself a bit. 

Gabe turned to face Will, his hand reached out to push a stray piece of hair out of Will’s eye. He gently pulled Will in for a kiss. 

“Any time beautiful,” Gabe said with a huge smile across his face. 

***

“How is Isla six months old?” Gabe asked Will. He was watching his daughter play on the little keyboard on the bed. 

Will walked into the small bedroom, they were wrapping up summer tours right now. “I hate to say it but time is flying, Gabey.” 

Will sat down on the edge of the bed, Isla looked at him and squacked at him. Gabe pushed a key on the keyboard which made her look for the noise. “That’s C. Can you play C princess?” 

Will laughed he couldn’t believe Gabe was trying to teach their daughter piano basics already. He pulled a onesie out of the laundry basket and folded it. Will heard a plunk on the keyboard and looked over his shoulder. Isla was pushing down on the light up key of C. 

“You see that Will,” Gabe said beaming ear from ear. “She will know where C is on the piano when she’s older!” 

Will shook his head, “She probably does it to humor you.” 

Gabe scoffed at Will’s comment, “Ye have little faith. She’ll be a musical genius like her daddies.” 

Will loved how Gabe was so confident in her abilities. “I love you Gabe,” Will said before laying down beside Isla. 

Gabe felt butterflies. He always felt butterflies with Will. “I love you too Bilvy.” 

***

Will stood on the side stage watching Gabe perform. It was Cobra’s last concert of the summer. Isla was asleep in the wrap carrier across Will’s body. Noise cancelling headphones blocking out any sounds of the world. Pete joined him for a moment, Beau strapped to him. 

“You look comfy,” Pete said with a smile. 

Will looked over to Pete, Beau was asleep too. Headphones and sunglasses blocking out the world as well. “I’m so happy this is the last show. The heat is too much with her on me.” 

Pete only laughed and reassured him he’ll miss the days she is small and relies on him. 

Soon more friends were on the side stage. Will had no idea why everyone was hanging out right now but he kept watching Gabe. 

Gabe was finishing up the song Hot Mess. 

“Yo everybody! This next song goes out to a very special someone! The song is called You Belong with Me. I wrote this song when Will and I had a fight once. I was sure we were going to break up over this fight. Never tell your boyfriend or girlfriend they’re hormones are making them crazy.” 

Will laughed from the side stage. He couldn’t believe Gabe was telling people about that fight. It was a small fight after Will had had the baby. He was mad because he was feeling fat and Gabe told him he was beautiful in every way. That didn’t exactly register for Will as positive and he freaked out. Will felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Brendon and a very pregnant Ryan standing behind him. Why was everyone here? Was everyone here to celebrate the final show of the summer tour? 

Gabe wrapped up the song and he made a gesture to Will. Will stood there in shock. 

“For our next song I want to call out William Beckett! I need you to sing with me!” 

Will shook his head no. 

“Common Will you know you want to come out here and sing with us!” 

“No! I have the baby on me!” Will yelled onto stage. 

Gabe looked out into the audience, he started to yell, “Everybody yell really loud and ask Will to come on stage and sing with me!” 

The audience exploded into cheers and chants. 

Will was turning bright red he was so embarrassed right now. Gabe ran to side stage. “Baby come sing with me please. I love you. I want you to share this song with me.” 

Gabe put out his hand and Will gave in. How could he say no? 

The audience yelled louder as Will was lead on stage by Gabe. 

Ryland handed Will a mic and all their friends on side stage cheered. Will took the mic into his hand and his other hand instinctively held onto the baby wrap making sure Isla was still good. 

Gabe looked at him then started to sing, “Your daddy always said you should stay away from a fool like me, a fool like me.” 

Will loved this song. They always sang this song around the house with Isla. She loved to bounce to this song. 

Will pulled the mic to his face and started to sing with Gabe. They harmonized perfectly. 

The second chorus was coming Will was lost in the moment all he could hear was Gabe, “Yeah I know I’m a grown ass man, who still acts like an idiot but William will you marry me?”

Will watched Gabe drop onto his knee and the song stopped. Will was frozen in a trance. Did Gabe just purpose? Gabe pulled a ring box out of his hoodie pocket. 

Will didn’t even know he was tearing up. 

“William Beckett would you do me the honors in marrying me?” Gabe asked he was beaming his biggest smile. 

Will was tearing up. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “Oh baby I’m sorry,” Gabe laughed. “I’m sorry I’m embarrassing you.” 

Will wiped the tears away, he smiled, “Yes. Yes I will marry you.” 

Gabe slide the silver ring onto Will’s finger. Gabe popped up and embraced him.

“The Lord he must have been in a good mood today for you to take a fool like me,” Gabe sang before telling the crowd that was all! 

“I love you,” was all Will could say through tears. He was so happy. Gabe held him minding the baby and kissed his cheek. 

Gabe linked his fingers with Will’s to lead him off stage. He stopped for a moment to look at Will before pushing a piece of stray hair out of his face, “I love you too Mr. Saporta-Beckett.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in good old 2010.  
> It went unfinished for a long time because I never could write an ending till the album Night Shades came out and I was more inspired to finish it.  
> Warning I went Ad Lib with their ages so don't panic I know just adjusted the timelines to fit my stories needs.  
> Found on my old hard drive. Good to see I was more invested in writing fan fictions then my university research papers. 
> 
> I was feeling nostalgic about this piece and thought why not post it.
> 
> Fully edited and cleaned up June 18, 2016.


End file.
